


My lover boy valentines

by Dylanloverforever



Category: Amazing Stories - Fandom, American Assassin, Dob - Fandom, Dylan O’Brien, The first time - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Actors, Airports, Children, F/M, Fame, Films, Hotels, Kissing, LA, London, Lovers, Pictures, Romance, Social Media, Teen Wolf, mitch rapp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanloverforever/pseuds/Dylanloverforever
Summary: This is a place for short stories I wrote about Dylan
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Husband/Wife - Relationship





	My lover boy valentines

**Author's Note:**

> My lover boy valentines

Marie laid on her sofa watching one of her favourite films. She heard movement coming from her bed. Her boyfriend was meant to be a sleep. He had got to her at 6am that morning she was glad to see him. But made sure he went to sleep as he was looking really tired.

She had got up at about 9am and left him in her bed. Laying on the sofa it was now about 1pm. She kept listening and was sure she heard his voice. Marie got up going to her bedroom she pushed the door open to see him tossing and turning in her bed. She walked over sitting down gently running her hands throw his hair.

"Sweetie". Marie quietly said to him. Her boyfriend moved a bit and pulled her down on to the bed pulling her into him. Wrapping his arms around her. Marie smiled and laid her head on his chest both laying on the side.

Marie gently ran her fingers up and down his chest. Trying to relax him enough so he would sleep.

You see her boyfriend was the famous actor Dylan o'brien.

He was in the uk filming but today was valentines day and he wanted to spend it with her. Marie was glad he was here but he needed sleep.

Marie carried on gently moving her fingers along his chest and down his stomach.

Dylan took a deep breath, the couple had been together a little over 4 months. Yes they had shared a bed before, and cuddled and kissed a lot. But had yet to make love. Dylan wasn't putting any pressure on her at all.

Dylan slowly moved his hands down Marie's back gently like he always did when the pair cuddled.

Marie closed her eyes loving the feeling he was giving her. She started to feel herself getting wet, but she knew her boyfriend needed his sleep. So just cuddled into him even more.

Slowing Dylan's hand started to slide around to her front and down her stomach to her pants. That she had on.He gently ran his fingers Over them feeling how wet his girlfriend was.

"Babe, how long you been feeling like this?" Dylan said.

"A while, but you need to sleep". Marie said smiling. Dylan shook his head.

Dylan slowly slide his hand inside and gently rub her area. Marie closed her eyes loving the feeling, she felt herself getting even more wetter. Has he slide his finger into her gentle.

Marie let out a loud moan as he did so. She opened her eyes looking at him and he kissed her gently. Marie closed her eyes again as he moved his finger. What he was doing was sending her over the edge and she started to tighten around his finger.

"Dylan". Marie moaned as she could feel herself cuming . Before she knew it her body started to shake and she soon cameover his finger.She breathed heavily cuddling into him.

"Are you ok?" Dylan said. Worried that he had gone a-bit to far.

"I'm ok". Marie said smiling up at him again he kissed her. Marie ran her hands throw his hair deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and he slowly rolled her on to her back not breaking the kiss.

She ran her hands over his shoulders. And down his back.

Dylan slowly started kissing her neck. And her lips. Marie closed her eyes she was loving what he was doing to her.

His lips on her neck was sending chills down her spine and she was loving it.

Dylan slowly moved down her body. Pulling her top over her head kissing her breast. And sucking on them. She let out a loud moan as he did this. Yes they had been close. But not like this.

Dylan kept kissing his way down her body. Looking up at Marie every so often making sure she was ok.

He reach her pants. Gently pulling them off throwing them somewhere in the room. He kissed the inside of her legs. And gently on her clit. He licked his tongue over her clit. Making Marie moan even more. She looked down at him and smiled. Dylan sense this was ok and carried on doing this. Gently licking and sucking. Never to hard just enough to make his girlfriend moan his name. He wasn't going to rush this wanting her to be ok with everything that was happening.

Dylan carried on licking and sucking. When he heard

"Please babe I need you to go faster". Marie said.

With this he did. Making her arch her back as she was getting so much pleasure from what he was doing with his tongue.

Soon Marie felt herself cuming once again she kept arching her back. Making his tongue going deeper inside her. This was enough to send her over the edge. And she came all her juices over his tongue.

"Shit Dylan, wow, your good with your tongue". Marie managed to say she came slowly down from the amazing feeling he had just given her.

All Dylan could do was smile and he licked up her juices.He kissed his way back up again kissing and sucking on her breast. Making her moan even more.

He kissed her so lovingly, Marie tasting herself but she didn't care. They both deepen the kiss. Marie ran her hands down his back and to his pants. She managed to pull them down Dylan getting what she was doing took them off. Laying back on top of his girlfriend he carried on kissing her and down her neck.

Marie could feel how hard he was as it was pressing on her stomach. But he never once tried to. Marie moved her hand. And gently felt his length.

Marie could feel how big he was. And felt herself getting wetter and wetter. She started to gently rub it making him moan into her mouth.

He put his hand down and took his penis gently rubbing it against her folds. Marie closed her eyes. And moaned.

"Dylan". Marie said.

"Are you sure you want to?" Dylan asked.

Marie nodded feeling was unbelieveable. He slowly slide abit of his into her. Marie was so wet that it slide all the way in making Marie moan out his name.

Dylan looked down at her making sure she was ok

"Shit babe are you ok?"Dylan said.

"I'm fine" Marie said smiling at her. Dylan lent down kissing her as he started slowly moving in and out of her. Going at a pace so he didn't hurt her. 

"Oh god" Marie moaned throwing her head back as she wrapped her legs around him.

Marie could feel him deep inside her and couldn't help but love the feeling he was giving her.

Dylan was taking his time, this was their first time together and he wanted to last as long has possible. He laid down on her carefully, laying his head on her shoulder kissing her neck. And he at a pace moved into and out of her. Marie's walls started to tighten as she felt herself clutch around him.

"My god you feel so good". Marie said.

"So do you, your so tight". Dylan said as he kissed her. 

"Go faster" Marie said. Dylan did so. Moving faster in her.

Marie's hands was running up and down his back. As she felt herself clutch tightly around him. She started to breath faster.

So did Dylan he knew he wasn't going to last much longer and nor was Marie. She felt her body shake.

"Dylan I'm, oh shit" she said as her back arched and her walls soon gave way sending all her juices over her length. This was enough and Marie felt him twitch and soon he came inside her covering her walls. Marie could feel it and soon moaned at the feeling.

Both laid there Dylan on top of her. Head on her shoulder has she wrapped her arms around him. Both of them still breathing heavily.

"Wow that was amazing". Marie said. Dylan rolled her pulling Marie into him as they laid on their sides. Marie again put her head into his chest and kissed his bare Chest.

"Dylan are you ok?" Marie asked worried that her boyfriend had regrets.

"I'm ok, I'm more worried about you, I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked.

"No, of course not, why do you think that?"Marie said.

"Well I'm not small". Dylan said.

"No your not, that was amazing and you didn't hurt me". Marie said looking at him. She kissed him to make sure he knew she was ok.

"Erm I came inside you". Dylan said with a worried look on his face.

"God job I had my top up injection then isn't it". Marie said smiling at him as she cuddled back into him, her head in his chest. 

Dylan pulled her more into him and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" Dylan said.

"I love you too". Marie said.

This was a perfect afternoon spending it in bed with her love both of them holding each other.

"Happy Valentine's Day". Dylan said.

"Happy Valentine's Day my lover boy". Marie said making Dylan laugh.

Both of them soon fall a sleep.

Yes it was 3pm in the afternoon but neither of them cared. They was just happy to spend the day with each other. Even if it meant sleeping.

After all they were where they wanted to be. They was each other's valentines.


End file.
